1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CDMA mobile data communication system and a method of wireless data communication using the system, more particularly, in the mobile data communication network of CDMA system, to the CDMA mobile data communication system and a method of wireless data communication using the system which are able to execute such a mobile-to-mobile data communication that the wireless data communication between a calling party mobile station in which an arbitrary data terminal is connected with a general mobile terminal without having any modem device and an arbitrary called party mobile station.
2. Background of the Related Art
Nowadays, since the society has been rapidly developed into a high speed information society, there have been marvelous advances in the technology of communication system. The early communication service is to provide a voice service based on a public switched telephone network(PSTN) including wire connection. However, the communication service area is not limited to voice information service but developed even to transmit data of text and image in addition to the voice service. An analog communication system has been further developed and accomplishes the communication among mobile network subscribers or between a mobile network subscriber of the analog system and a conventional wireline public switched telephone network subscriber. Since this analog mobile data communication network works well by parceling total communication service area into a plurality of subarea according to a base station or a base station controller and by controlling the base station and the base station controller by a mobile switching center(MSC), the subscribers can keep their communication in moving from one subarea to another. However, the capacity of the analog mobile data communication system has a limited coverage for the continuously increased number of subscribers and the service area of the analog mobile data communication system is too small. Furthermore, since the analog mobile data communication system is analog type, the quality of conversation is not good and the effectiveness of frequency is not improved.
Therefore, in order to solve the problems of the analog mobile data communication system described above in detail, a digital mobile data communication system is developed. On the digital wireless mobile data communication networks, a communication service is requested to achieve the transmission of any kind of information at any time, in any area and to any destination, if the communication is only requested. In other words, the subscribers want the communication service on text, image and packet data information as well as the existing voice services being provided by digital wireless mobile data communication system. But, up to now, a data communication system which makes the data communication between mobile stations of the digital wireless mobile data communication network possible or a method for the data communication system has not yet been developed.